Tsundere Meets Shrinking Violet
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Platinum has the uncanny ability to make people more crazy than they usually are. With Noel however, it applies ten fold. One Shot Fanfiction


Platinum had just finished her Cure Dot Typhoon on Ragna to send him flying.

**Distortion Finish! Platinum, Win! **

Luna smiles at the camera while holding her staff behind her back. "You're looking at the Great Luna and you are reading Tsundere Meets Shrinking Violet, a Resoleon Fanfiction!"

* * *

**Noel X Platinum Story: Tsundere Meets Shrinking Violet**

It was your cliché day in Kagutsuchi, just a gay and luminous day with crisp and clean air. It was especially lively around the Kagutsuchi park where smiles filled the park for the most part. Ragna is lying down under the shade of a gargantuan tree, taking in the crisp and clean air.

"_This reminds me of how it was like before my life became all screwed up like this."_ Ragna thought to himself.

Ragna sighed before continuing his mental soliloquy. _"I know I have shit to take care of but at least give me some downtime to myself." _

"Ragna!" A squeamish girl's voice called from afar.

Ragna opened a single eye wider as he picked up his head. He saw a blonde haired girl with emerald eyes and a pink light dress running toward him. He drops his head back a bit and gave a loud groan. He didn't want to see Noel at this point in time before he had to depart from Kagutsuchi. Once Noel was near Ragna, she took a spot next to Ragna and sat down there. Ragna takes a bit of a look toward Noel and for a moment, he was stunned at how beautiful she looked up close and personal.

"_Damn! She's so prettier without the cap on..." _Ragna thought to himself.

"Ragna...I've been looking all over for you! Are...you okay?" Noel asked with keen concern.

Ragna only made a single grumbling noise to reply.

"Ragna, I was hoping maybe we could you know...just talk..." Noel said sheepishly.

Ragna grins. "You're talking to me now, aren't you? Yeah...let's talk."

Noel smiled. But then the atmosphere of the moment was interrupted by another girl's voice but much more childish and immature sounding. "Hey, jackass!"

Noel turns in the direction of the girl's voice to see Platinum stomping her way over to where Ragna was. When Platinum was close enough to see Noel and Ragna, she paused dead in her tracks. Ragna looks up again from his spot to see Platinum in a similar designed dress, except that it was white.

"Who the hell is this bitch, Rags?" The girl named Luna asked demandingly.

"Who is your friend, Ragna?" Noel asked right after Luna asked.

Ragna frowned. Two girls who he did not enjoy being around were now in the same area. "Um...Luna, Noel. Noel, Luna..." Ragna said quickly.

Noel extended a hand to Luna. Noel giggled. "I'm pleased to meet you! I'm Noel."

Luna swatted Noel's hand away. "Shut up, bitch! Who the hell are you supposed to be, his girlfriend?"

Ragna and Noel's eyes popped. _"G-Girlfriend?" _They both thought.

Noel laughed nervously. "I guess...since I'm a friend who happens to be a girl..."

Luna growls. "Was that supposed to be a joke? Luna's heard better puns in a retirement home, you skank!"

Ragna laughed to himself. Noel gasps. "Excuse me?"

"You heard Luna! You're a skanky old hag!" Luna stuck out her tongue.

Noel gasps. "Me, an old hag? You say rather mature things for a child!"

"And you act rather wimped for an adult!" Luna retaliated.

Noel whimpers as Luna scoffs.

Luna turns to Ragna. "Hey, Rags. Who the hell is she? You never answered Luna's question!"

Ragna puts his hands up with eyes thinned. "That's Noel. She's such a pain in the ass to begin with because she used to run after me all the time and sometimes, while we're talking casually, she acts like she's got a stick up her butt."

Noel hangs her head.

Luna nods in agreement. "Well...at least that's one thing we can agree on at least."

Noel puts her head up. Her face was crimson red and her eyes were rather...shrunken with rage. "What about you? I'm sure you don't have many friends with your tongue!"

"Who says you need a clean mouth to get around in life, hon?" Luna asked in return.

"I may not have the answer to that but I'm sure your chest doesn't belie your personality!" Noel said aggressively.

Luna crosses her arms over her chest. "Hey, bitch! You don't have a big set of boobs, either!"

Noel pats her chest lightly. She talks with a red face. "At least, I'm on my way to having a set. A good friend of mine with a big set told me that if I got a boy to massage my chest, they'll grow bigger!"

Ragna's eyes popped. _"Oh...shit..." _

Luna's eyes went a bit wide. "Really, is that true? Hey Rags, get over here and rub Luna up right now! Even though it may seem like molesting, it will be better for Luna in the end."

Ragna screamed. "HELL NO! There's no way I'm going to do that for a kid like you! It's wrong in so many ways, it can't even be considered fan service!"

"Well, are you going to do that for me then, Ragna?" Noel asked.

Ragna growled. "I told you, I'm not going to do that! And since when you were this pushy?"

Luna gives a dramatic gasp. "It's Luna's ultimate goal in life to become the biggest breasted woman in the whole wide world! She wants boobs even bigger than boobzilla!"

Ragna and Noel had confused looks. "'Boobzilla'?"

"You two don't know who boobzilla is? She's this woman who dresses up like a prostitute and also wears a panda on her head! Her fashion sense matches that of a slut!"

A light bulb went off in Noel's head. "Oh! Litchi? The huge beast size is a legit complaint but...yeah, I guess I can agree with you on that she dresses up as if she were in an Ecchi Manga."

Ragna nods in disapproval and thinks to himself. _"I can't believe I'm actually listening to this shit." _

Luna looks toward Ragna. "Hey Rags! Just because we don't have big boobs, doesn't mean we're datable, too!"

Ragna had an even more confusing look on his face. "I...didn't even say anything about that..."

Noel stared into Ragna's eyes. "Ragna, why are you blushing?"

Ragna shakes his head. "I am not!"

Luna's look became horrified. "Oh no! It's already happened! He's become obsessed with the boobzilla! It's women like her that are driving delicious men like Ragna and Jin to become boob mongrels!"

Ragna scoffs. "This is just stupid at this point! Everything about this conversation is just ridiculous now! I don't think a 'boobzilla' is even a thing!"

Luna puts her hands on Ragna's shoulders. Luna shook them as she talked. "It's not ridiculous! Boobs are like the future of...girls everywhere! Don't you get it? It's like...stealing the NOL's uniform wardrobe or some shit like that!"

Noel cried a few tears. "Please, Ragna! Flat chested girls are girls, all the same!"

Ragna looks at Noel with a look that said "really?". "You've become more stupid than usual, Noel!"

Luna shakes Ragna by his collar. "Please, Ragna! Remember the story that's for flat chested girls everywhere!"

Ragna's eyes twitched. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you two? Ever since you came in, Platinum, this conversation has been about adolescent drama!"

Ragna felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest; Noel had shot him with her Bolverk. "Argh! Where did that come from?" Ragna got slapped by Luna. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Luna yelled in Ragna's face. "Do you like flat chests?"

"Yes! Yes! I like girls with flatness in them!" Ragna said in an attempt to end the conversation.

Luna yelled again. "What is it about flat chested girls that you like?"

Ragna scoffed. "Oh come on! I have to answer that, too?"

Noel shoots Ragna's chest again. "Ow! Ow! Damn it!"

Luna repeated the question. "What do you like about girls that are flat chested?"

Ragna said the first quality that came to his mind. "I don't know! I guess I enjoy the fact that a lot of flat chested girls are nice and caring, a lot more than big breasted ones."

Noel shoots Ragna one more time.

Ragna's eyes popped. "I just gave you two a compliment! Why the hell did you shoot me that time?"

Noel giggled. "Actually, I just felt like shooting you because it was kind of funny to see you in a pool of your own blood."

Ragna rolls his eyes. _"Good lord..." _

Luna looks at Noel with a smile. "You know, Noel. You're not half bad. When it comes to flat chested girls, we certainly know how to stick together!"

Noel fidgets her fingers. "Actually...you kind of dragged me into this conversation..."

Luna nods in disagreement. "No, it was the other way around. You tried to play Luna by making fun of her chest while you had flatness yourself."

"Weren't we just talking about how we were proud flat chested girls?" Noel asked.

"Yeah but once Luna busts hers out, there's no need to be hanging out with you, sunshine." Luna said.

Noel's mouth gaped. "Ragna! Huh?"

Ragna had already left while they were distracted with each other.

Noel's eyes popped. "Ragna? Luna, we have to-"

Noel looks back at Luna to find that she was already halfway down the hill they were on.

Luna puts a single hand up while walking. "You can look for him yourself. Luna's not going to find his stupid ass."

Noel makes a cute pouty face. "Why do I always have to be the last one to leave?"

* * *

"Nemesis Stabilizer!" Noel yelled before blasting Ragna flying.

**Distortion Finish! Noel, Win! **

Noel gave a smile to the camera. "Thank you for reading Tsundere Meets Shrinking Violet written by Resoleon!"

Ragna spoke offscreen. "Oh come on! I get finished in the author's notes, too?"

Noel performs Silencer C Version on Ragna. He yells in pain.

Noel smirks. "Take it like a man, Mr. Reaper! Anyway, please leave any comments, constructive criticism, or what you think in a review! Thank you for looking at this Fanfiction by Resoleon! Bye!"

**Tsundere Meets Shrinking Violet: End**


End file.
